


Moments with you

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots for Avalance. Enjoy and inbox me any one-shots you would like to see.





	1. So Anxious (First date)

Sara tugged at the zipper of her jacket, the cool metal between her fingers calming her and the fluttering feeling in her stomach. Her eyes scanned along the sidewalk outside of Ava’s apartment as she waited for her girlfriend to join her. Ava had insisted that they have a redo of their first date after the whole dinner fiasco. What Sara hadn’t expected was for Ava to insist they go to a hip-hop dance class together. Sara internally berated herself for mentioning that she could dance on the previous first date. She was broken out of her musings by the excited patter of Ava’s steps behind her, followed closely with the taller woman’s arms snaking around her waist. She turned and looked up into the giddy blue-grey eyes of her girlfriend and breathed a sigh. It had been years since she danced in a studio and she really hoped she was still mildly good at it.

            “Ready to go?” Ava smiled as she rested her hands on Sara’s hips.

            “Yeah…Aves. I just wanted to warn you its been a while since I seriously danced.”

            “Sara I don’t care if you’re good or not. I just want to spend time with you.”

Sara smiled and let Ava drag her the few feet to the car.

            As they drove to their destination, Sara's eyes shifted between Ava and the world whizzing by outside. It had been too long since she sat in an actual car. She realized that she had missed the slow and steady progress of driving and the way the world seemed to be in hyperdrive.

            “When’s the last time you rode in a car?” Ava questioned.

            “How did you know what I was thinking?”

            “I’m pretty good at reading your facial expressions at this point.”

Sara smiled over at Ava and leaned to kiss her on the cheek. Ava smiled at the touch her hand reaching across the middle to link her fingers with Sara’s and bring her hand up to kiss her knuckles. They sat in the comfortable silence until they reached the studio.

            As soon as they stepped foot into the studio their senses were assaulted with the thrum of bass. It was like a pulse beating along with theirs as they sat their bags down in the back of the room. Sara’s eyes scanned the room noticing that the room was only filled with couples and the instructors seemed to be a couple as well. Their heads were pressed together as they scrolled through a playlist on the tablet in between them

            “Really Aves, couples hip-hop?”

            “Come on Sar-bear it will be fun,” Ava said biting her lower lip and pleading with Sara with her eyes.

            Sara’s last bit of resolve crumbled at the look on Ava’s face. Dammit, she was really in love with this woman. She kissed Ava on the cheek and lead her over to a free space on the floor and began to stretch. A few minutes later the two instructors hopped up on to the small platform at the front of the room.

            “Alright everyone are you ready to get hip with Heath and Heather!” the male who they assumed to be Heath cheered.

The couples around them cheered and Ava and Sara shared a look before joining in. Both of them dissolved into a fit of laughter soon after.

            “Alright, first thing let’s warm up. I’m going to play a song and just feel the beat. Let’s see what we’re working with,” Heather smiled before pressing play on the tablet and a hardcore rap beat began to play.

Ava blushed hard, questioning her decision immediately but when she turned to see Sara swaying to the beat, her hands running through her hair she forgot about anything else. Sara caught her eyes and turned towards her as she continued to move to the beat. Her hips rolled smoothly and Ava caught the edge of her abs peeking from underneath the shirt Sara was wearing. Sara took a step closer and Ava almost lost it.

            “You’re supposed to be dancing Sharpe,” Sara whispered low in her ear.

            “I…you…,” Ava gulped hard at Sara’s closeness.

She pushed her away gently and swayed along with her until the instructor stopped the song.

            “Alright, it looks like we have some dancers in our midst which is always a good thing. You will be in charge of helping your partner out. I’m looking at you freckles,” Heath pointed at Sara causing Ava to beam over at her.

            Heath and Heather taught everyone a simple hip-hop routine to “Better have my money”. Sara had to admit that Ava was better at this than she expected, but she could tell from the poise in her moves that Ava had done ballet at some point. Rather one of the memories and skills given to her was of a ballet dancer. She was all straight lines and pointed toes. Every time she met the woman’s eyes they were glowing with excitement. Ava felt a similar way. Sara was amazing. She was completing every move with an effortlessness that Ava loved. Sara was one of the few that attempted and actually completed a headspin and the 720 spin. They had danced around Ava’s apartment before but that was just fun, not like now surrounded by mirrors and the instructors walking by every few minutes. There were tendrils of sweat-slicked hair plastered to both of their faces as they took a water break.

            Ava had her back against the wall of the gym and Sara was sitting in between her legs, her head leaning back against her shoulder. She pressed a kiss to Sara’s exposed throat indulging in the shiver that she felt run down Sara’s spine.

            “You’re so beautiful,” Ava whispered as Sara turned to connect their lips in a proper kiss.

            “This is so much better than a stupid restaurant.”

            “Better than fighting pirates?”

            “Mmm. I don’t know. You’re pretty hot when your kicking ass.”

            Ava laughed and kissed her again before tightening her arms around Sara’s waist and snagging the water bottle from the smaller blonde.

            “Alright couples. It wouldn’t be hip hop without a good old fashioned dance battle, but we do it a little different here. It’s partner against partner, winning partner gets a special prize,” Heather grinned as she beckoned everyone to the floor again.

Sara slid out of Ava’s arms and turned to wink at her before arcing her body up into an elegant backflip. When her feet touched the ground, she blew a kiss at Ava who was still sitting on the floor her mouth slightly agape.

            The entire time they waited for their turn Ava fidgeted with the hem of the black vest she was wearing. The other couples had been good…like really good. She knew she was good at ballet but she couldn’t help feeling like her moves weren’t as effortless as Sara’s had been. When it had just been in the class she wasn’t worried about the other couples around them but now she and Sara would be front and center with all eyes on them. Her anxiety was quickly escalating as couple after couple was called. Suddenly she felt Sara’s hand slide into hers and tug forcing her to look over at her.

            “You’ll be okay. They’re going to play our song. Just imagine its just us at home.”

            “But its not. This was a bad idea. If I had known.”

            “Aves. You’ll be fine.”

            “Wait. What did you mean they're going to play our song?”

            “Sara and Ava the floor is yours,” Heath said beckoning them to the front.

            “Sara what do you mean,” Ava froze as the first bars of So Anxious crackled over the speakers, “our song.”

Ava trailed off as Sara began the first steps to the routine they had come up with to the song. They had made the choreography as a joke between the two of them. Sara was gently body rolling to the beat before spinning and sliding across the floor to her. A smile broke across Ava’s face as she pulled Sara into her arms and began dancing with her. They body rolled away from each other and performed matching pirouettes. Ava stumbled through the footwork that she hadn’t quite perfected before turning to Sara and mouthing the words to her as performed a series of spins and body rolls. Sara took two steps into the space and unzipped the vest. Her hand trailing down Ava’s abs before pushing her away with a smile. This was as far as the choreography had gone so Ava was surprised when Sara launched into a backflip and a spin before sinking down on the ground and crawling towards Ava her eyes feral and dark. Ava swallowed hard as Sara flipped onto her back and thrust into the air. Sara raised up onto knees then sank into a squat and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she stood shaking her butt and looking back at Ava. Ava didn’t realize the song had ended until she heard the other couples erupt in applause around them.

            “I think we know who won this one,” Heath said handing Sara a small golden trophy.

            “I did,” Ava groaned as she pulled Sara to her roughly and connected their lips in a passionate kiss sending another chorus of cheers and wolf whistles up from the other couples.


	2. Scream Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava finds a video that Sara wanted to hide forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream Out Loud-Soccx  
> Watch it for reference and just because. 
> 
> This is just a silly, fluffy story.

Ava stared at the ceiling of her office, a pen stuck between her teeth as she stared off into space. She absentmindedly hummed the song that had been stuck in her head for the last hour. Ava was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t notice when the door to her office eased open and someone slipped inside.

            “Go left. Now right. Need you to switch my light,” Ava hummed.

            “You didn’t.” Sara’s voice startled her out of her thoughts.

            “Sara. What are you doing here?” Ava blushed trying to hide her discomfort.

            “How do you know that song?”

            “What song?”

Sara quirked and eyebrow at her and took a step closer to where Ava was sitting. Ava visibly tensed but kept her facial expression calm. To anyone else she was the picture of innocence but not to Sara. Sara lifted herself to the edge of the desk and held out her hand.

            “Phone,” she said her voice commanding.

            “No,” Ava retorted attempting to look offended.

            “Aves…give me the phone or I take it from you.”

            “I have nothing to hide.”

            “Then give me the phone.”

            “No.”

Sara slid off the desk and into Ava’s lap. Her hand came up to gently stroke Ava’s cheek; her eyes staring into Ava’s own and a smile played on her lips. The feeling of Sara in her arms was distracting her but Ava closed her eyes reminding herself that she needed to focus. Sara’s hand was in her hair now, playing at the loose strands around the nape of her neck. The fingers dug in deeper to work at the tension there and Ava sighed into the touch. She touched her forehead to Sara’s, then reached up to brush a strand of hair behind the smaller blonde’s ear.

            “Thank you,” Sara whispered against her lips.

            “For?” Ava questioned as she kissed Sara’s cheek.

            “Your phone,” Sara stood abruptly with the device in her hand as she walked backward.

Ava’s eyes went wide as she watched Sara put in her password and tap a few buttons. She already knew what the woman was opening. Confirming her suspicions, the first bars of the song and video she had been watching all morning began to fill the room.

            _Stand up and shout out loud._

_Say that you’re ready now._

_Hold on and don’t you stop._

_Keep your up. Now just let the rhythm move ya._

Sara tapped a few more buttons and Ava paled even further. She turned away from the smaller blonde before she could see the smirk playing on her lips.

            “You liked the song that much?”

            “The song is pretty good, but I really liked one of the performers,” Ava said chancing a glance at Sara.

Sara was simply smiling at her a devilish glint in her eyes. Ava turned towards her fully and cleared her throat.

            “Okay. I’m sorry, but in my defense. You can’t just tell me that you were in a girl band and not expect me to find footage,” Ava stammered as Sara got closer.

            “You know you could have just asked,” Sara said leaning down so her lips were level with Ava’s ear.

            “So, you’re not mad?”

            “No, but this video does not leave this room Sharpe.”

            “Of course not,” Ava relaxed and pulled Sara’s face down for a kiss.

Sara still had a smile playing at her lips and Ava gulped. The last time Sara had that look she had shown up in her office in a white trench coat.

            “You know,” Sara crossed the room and locked the office door, “live performances are better.”

Sara tapped a few buttons on Ava’s phone and the song began to play from the beginning. Ava’s eyes widened as Sara began singing the song and performing the choreography from the video. A huge smile broke across her lips as she sang along too before both of them dissolved into a fit of laughter.


	3. Morning Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy flash fiction.

Soft light filtered through the window above them sending a sliver of light dancing over the bedsheets. Sara stretched, her muscles releasing at the movement. She stroked a hand over her face and smiled when she felt arms tighten around her waist and heard Ava’s soft sigh. Sara looked down at the woman still fast asleep on her stomach and her arms wrapped tight around Sara’s waist. Sara reached down to lightly card her fingers through Ava’s hair and listen to the contented hum low in the woman’s throat. Ava slowly woke up and turned her head to look up at Sara through half-open eyes. A smile spread across her face and she turned to place a quick kiss on Sara’s abs.

            “Good morning babe,” Sara whispered as she tucked a strand of hair behind the woman’s ear.

Ava’s quiet giggle in response filled Sara with warmth.

            “Ten more minutes,” Ava slunk up Sara’s body and nestled her head into the crook of Sara’s neck as the smaller blonde continued to play with her hair.

Sara leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Ava’s forehead.

            “Lucky for you we don’t have to work today.”

            “So we’ll stay this way all day. Sounds great to me,” Ava mumbled into her neck.

Sara laughed and began tracing patterns along the woman’s arm. Her entire body felt warm with the love that was pouring off the taller blonde. Sara sank back down into the pillows and pulled Ava in closer. After a few moments, Ava’s breath evened out and Sara knew she was fast asleep again. Sara watched her for a few moments before the feel of Ava’s hair soft against her fingers and a sleepy I love you pull her into sleep.


End file.
